


The Dreaded Closet

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Housebreaking, M/M, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot breaks into Tyrell's house and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaded Closet

Elliot was so fucking nervous it wasn't even funny. It wouldn't be getting in that was the problem, it would be not getting caught and then getting back out. Tyrell Wellick's home had little to no security, but that wasn't what Elliot was worried about. Elliot was worried about Tyrell himself. That man was scary as all hell, and always seemed to know where Elliot was going to be. Breaking into his house was going to be terrifying, but he had to.

Elliot got the door open with almost no effort. He entered the house and very carefully closed the door behind himself. He heard the shower running when he crept past the bathroom. The house was dark and quiet, which made it difficult to navigate quickly. He managed to find the bedroom when the water was turned off. 

Shitshitshitshitshit. Elliot made for the closet, hoping against hope that Tyrell wouldn't find him there and somehow he could slip out. Those hopes were crushed when Tyrell walked right into the closet- completely naked. "Now Elliot, when I imagined you in my home, it was just a little different." He said with a soft laugh. 

Elliot's eyes widened. "I-I didn't do anything. I swear. Please just...let me go." He did his best to keep his eyes locked onto Tyrell's, and not let them slip lower, but it was kind of hard. Not hard. What a poor choice of wording. Shit, he was thinking about a lot of bad things. Shut the hell up. Tyrell needed to stop having such a nice looking body. And stop being naked.

"I know, Elliot." Tyrell said, putting his hands lightly on Elliot's arms. "I know you haven't done anything. But I've got a good idea of something you could be doing." Elliot wanted to pull away. He did. He wanted to never see a naked Tyrell, or anyone ever again. He wanted to unhear what Tyrell just said because it really sounded like an invitation.

"Come now, Elliot. I can see that you want it, but I can also see that you don't want to want it. It's okay to indulge yourself sometimes, darling." Tyrell purred, taking Elliot's hand and pulling him out of the closet. Elliot rolled his eyes at the way that worked out. He didn't have a sexuality. He didn't care to evaluate himself that deeply. But if he did have one, it would include Tyrell. So he followed the man to the bed only a little bit hesitantly.

Tyrell smiled his most assuring smile. "There you go, Elliot." He encouraged gently. He pulled the shorter man close and slowly unzipped his hoodie. Elliot opened his mouth, planning on protesting, but before he could even fully develop something to say, his lips were met with Tyrell's and all thoughts of hesitation and regret died.

Elliot felt a hand slip into the hair on the back of his head and his decided he actually wanted this. Maybe he even wanted more. Tyrell broke the kiss and pushed Elliot's hoodie off his shoulders. "See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Elliot nodded and helped pull off his hoodie, letting it fall to the floor. He just stood there and looked at Tyrell for a moment, just the tinest bit uncertain. 

Tyrell pressed a soft kiss to Elliot's lips and took a hold of the bottom hem of Elliot's shirt. He pulled it up and broke the kiss in order to let Elliot duck out of the shirt. Elliot undid his belt, button and zipper before he pulled off his jeans. He felt a little self conscious standing there in his boxers, which was stupid because Tyrell was naked.

Tyrell ran his fingers down Elliot's sides gently. "Elliot, you are beautiful." He said lightly into his ear. Elliot kissed Tyrell gently and pulled his boxers off. Tyrell smiled into the kiss and ran his hands over Elliot's chest before pressing him down onto the bed. His lips moved to kiss at the hacker's neck and his fingers caressed the skin at Elliot's hips.

"Fuck me." Elliot whispered. Tyrell gave a small nod and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Elliot shifted to rest his head on the pillows and spread his legs. Tyrell settled between Elliot's legs and slicked a generous amount of lube over his fingers. 

Tyrell circled a finger around the edge of the ring of muscle for a moment before he carefully worked his finger into Elliot. Elliot groaned, his head falling back and his eyes closing. It stung a little, but it felt good after a moment. He just moaned softly every now and then and tried to stay relaxed as skilled fingers worked him open.

Tyrell stroked himself to full hardness before he pulled his fingers out of Elliot. Elliot whimpered at the loss, unable to help it. Tyrell lined his cock up with Elliot's hole and slowly pushed in. Elliot moaned and fisted the sheets. Tyrell leaned down to kiss Elliot as he paused to let the man adjust.

Elliot kissed Tyrell back, squirming just a little. "Move, please." He whimpered after he broke the kiss. Tyrell rocked his hips gently into Elliot. Elliot moaned and gripped the sheets tighter. Tyrell continued to slowly push in and pull almost all the way out before pushing in again. He let out moans and soft grunts as he moved his hips. 

"Faster." Elliot instructed. Tyrell picked up the pace, thrusting just a little faster, a little harder. He could feel that he was getting closer to the edge, so he took Elliot's cock into his hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Elliot could only take a few moments of this before he came over Tyrell's hand with a little gasp of a moan. Tyrell gave a few more thrusts, desperate and quick, before he released deep inside of Elliot. Elliot whimpered when Tyrell pulled out and he ran a hand over his face. He let out a soft sigh before he sat up. 

"C-can I use your shower?" Elliot asked quietly. Tyrell smiled a little. "Of course." He kissed Elliot's lips softly. The hacker gathered up his clothes and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, the whole time thinking about Tyrell and what the fuck just happened. Tyrell Wellick had just fucked him and he'd really liked it.

When Elliot came out of the bathroom, Tyrell was dressed in those fancy silkish pajamas with a button up shirt. Elliot had always wanted some of those. "Next time you don't have to break in, alright? Just knock." Tyrell said, pulling Elliot into a kiss. Elliot relaxed into the kiss before he finally pulled away. "I'll knock next time." He promised, kissing Tyrell one more time before he left.

Elliot spent a lot of time thinking about Tyrell after that. He lay awake in bed thinking about him, he thought about him and when they'd first met at work, he thought about him while on the subway and wondered what would happen the next time they saw each other.

Tyrell spent a lot of time thinking about Elliot. He thought about him as he looked out the window in his office, often wondering where he was and what he was doing. He thought about him as he looked in the mirror, wondering if he saw the same thing that Elliot did. Did Elliot see himself the way Tyrell did? Probably not. Tyrell would have to teach him.


End file.
